fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 165
Malice is Concealed by the Veil of Darkness is the 165th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Yukino Agria is excommunicated from Sabertooth by the Master and is forced to remove her guild mark. Yukino then heads to Fairy Tail's lodging and requests to have a conversation with Lucy Heartfilia. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet learns that Millianna joined Mermaid Heel because Kagura Mikazuchi can help her get to her goal, Jellal's death. As an enraged Natsu Dragneel learns about Yukino's excommunication, he attacks Sabertooth's base in Crocus. Summary Back to Sabertooth's lodging, Jiemma forces Yukino to strip in front of everyone, erase her guild stamp and then get out of his sight, and Yukino thanks him for everything before obeying his orders. Later, as Sting, Lector, Frosch and Rogue walk towards their respective rooms discussing the day's events, a disturbed Rogue questions the way their guild treats its members. Sting and Lector walk ahead of the other two, discussing the return of their lady, and Frosch wonders if it will disappear too, since it is weak, but Rogue reassures his partner, telling it that he will not allow this to happen. Later that night, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla walk towards their own lodging, where they encounter Yukino, requesting to speak with Lucy. Meanwhile, Erza has her first conversation with Millianna after a long time, and, although relieved to find out that her childhood friend is doing well, she is confused and depressed when she finds out that Millianna holds a grudge against Jellal for the death of Simon, as well the years of captivity she had to endure. She also finds out that Kagura Mikazuchi intends to kill Jellal when she unsheathes her sword. At the same time, Yukino tells Lucy that she wants her to have her two Gold Keys, used to summon the Celestial Spirits Pisces and Libra respectively. She explains that, since after the Zentopia incident they are probably the only Celestial Spirit Mages left, it is appropriate for Lucy as a better Celestial Spirit Mage to gather all 12 Zodiac Gate Keys, so that the gate that will change the world can open. Although Lucy expresses curiosity about the legend the other woman speaks of, she explains that Celestial Spirit Magic is all about trust and bonds between Mage and Spirit and that she will not shatter those bonds. Hearing this, Yukino says that inevitably the 12 Gold Keys will one day belong to Lucy, before expressing her hope she will meet the other Mage again and taking her leave. After Yukino leaves, Wendy and Carla question Lucy's decision, but Lucy replies that she has changed, and in the past she may have taken the keys that were offered to her, but not now, since she knows the deep bonds between Celestial Spirits and their users. At the same time, Natsu and Happy chase after Yukino to apologize for being suspicious of her at first, and this act of kindness makes her break down and burst into tears. Soon, she reveals everything about her excommunication from Sabertooth, and that she has nowhere to go anymore, which enrages Natsu. Meanwhile, Erza meets up with Gray, and after a short talk about Juvia's feelings for Gray and Erza's position, the two decide to return to their lodging. Elsewhere, Arcadios schemes to get all 12 Gold Keys and open the Eclipse Gate. The same night, an intruder attacks Sabertooth and a shocked Sting and Rogue rush to the main room to find out who he is. Much to their surprise, they see Natsu defeating numerous of their members, demanding to fight the guild's Master. When Jiemma appears, Natsu says that he will defeat him and force him to leave the guild. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Yukino Agria's Excommunication (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** Spells used * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a segment of Mato announcing the third day of the Grand Magic Games but is interrupted by Lector, Frosch and Risley, who give an update of the teams' status in the games. *The setting and placements of the characters in Sabertooth's lodge are changed in the anime. *Yukino's position is changed. In the anime, instead of bowing, she is standing. *Sherria, Macao and Wakaba are removed from Carla's flashback of Gray in the anime. *The shape of Team Fairy Tail A's inn changes in the anime. *The setting of Erza and Millianna's discussion is changed in the anime. *The anime added a flashback of Kagura defeating Yukino before the flashback of the former defeating Ophiuchus. *The anime added a flashback of the events in the Tower of Heaven and Erza and Jellal's conversation. *The anime added some flashbacks from the Zentopia incident. *Lucy's showering scene is not included in the anime. *The position of the scene where Natsu apologizes is mirrored in the anime. *When Yukino tells Natsu that she was excommunicated, the manga shows an image of the Sabertooth guild but not the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes